Halo: Requiem for Peace
Halo: Requiem for Peace is a story that revolves around two childhood friends who later became Spartans that fought in The Human-Covenant War. Cool Characters That Are Relevant to The Story Note: Bengy is a supporting character, not a Main! He only fights in the Battle of The Rings and can be seen as a comedic relief at certain points! *Joey-021 *Melinna-232 *Eren *Sputnik-077 *Ysmir *Luna Pictures of The Relevant Characters my_halo_4_spartan_armor_by_tfpivman-d5l6fah.png|Joey Melinna.PNG|Melinna Eren.png|Eren Awesome Sputnik.jpg|Sputnik Ysmir.png|Ysmir Luna.png|Luna Chapters *DECLARATION *IMPRISONED *ARCADIA *CRISIS *SATURN Synopsis Declaration Joey walked out of his Station and approached two unarmored recruits, Sputnik and Bengy, who were enjoying a card game. He politely asked them why they were not doing their duty of night watching. They told him that Mikey was having an important conversation with Spring that was 'top secret'. Joey shrugged and walked off. After 10 minutes or so, Joey noticed a noise from the other room in his station and figured it was his friend Melinna waking up and peaked into her room. She was, in fact, awake and had surprisingly begun cooking. Melinna asked Joey if he wanted Breakfast he accepted and offered to ask Sputnik, Bengy, Eren, and Luna. Bengy was the only person to decline as he wanted to wander in the forest and wright a poem, which was usual for him. Sputnik grabbed his fair share of Melinna cooked Breakfast and sat at a table in front of his station. He began to hear strange noises, voices, and gagging sounds while eating, but assumed it was just his Schizophrenia acting up and continued browsing through his pancakes and eggs. Then, the noises got worse, he could hear screams and gunshots which even scared him to the point were he actually started to randomly shoot into the forest. After two seconds of that, he ran to Matoro's Enclave and stared expressionless at the Spartan customers enjoying their time there. The 12 seconds Sputnik stood in front of the customers was a nightmare for them, as they were completely convinced he was going to shoot them, until ammunition from a Type-31 Needle Rifle went into his back. He began coughing up blood on the unsuspecting customers until he fell face first onto the ground. 7 Ruutian, 3 Jackal Ranger's, and 1 Elite jumped out of the forest along with a seriously injured Bengy. The Shangeili held a Type-31 Needle Rifle to Bengy's head and threatened to shoot his head off while Bengy begged Luna to write his unfinished poem down before he died and recited his poem. "The Wind is Blowing" "the Leaves Rustle in Rhythm" "to Nature's Heartbeat" Luna yelled "NO!" at him and shot the Elite in the eye. All hell broke loose and gunshots went flying. The firefight lasted around 5 minutes, until only 1 Jackal and 3 Ruutian's were left and ran off. This attack left everyone disoriented and confused, as the Covenant were not in a conflict with the Humans. A roll call was conducted and they figured out 3 Spartans were dead, Sputnik, Logan-015, and Mikey who was assassinated by the Shangeili that threatened to kill Bengy. The death count went down to 2 when Sputnik started coughing again and weakly began to crawl away from his presumed dying spot. 12 Spartans were shot, 2 fatally, while 8 escaped clean. Many Spartans decided to investigate the attack while others went on to keep watch of the forest and their stations. Luna, Bengy, and Spring were some of the people in the investigative team to get information about this freak alien attack. Sputnik wanted to help however, the Needle had went into his Spinal Cord and temporarily paralyzed him from the waist down. Noon of the next day, Sputnik gained the courage to go outside the hospital in his wheel chair and mess around, Joey went to greet him and offered him to coach the baseball game he was participating in because the original coach's squad were sent on an Ariel mission against the insurrectionists. Sputnik agreed. The baseball game consisted of two teams (duh). Mighty Joey and Co. and It's Izzie! Mighty Joey and Co. consisted of Joey-021, Melinna-132, Bengy-112, Luna-102, Eren-012, Charlie-125, and Timmy-009. It's Izzy! consisted of Izzy-011, Mia-089, Jason-149, Daniel-004, Denise-007, and Ian-109. The game ended up with Mighty Joey and Co. at 6 points and It's Izzy at 4 points, Jason claims they lost because Joey's team had 1 more teammate than they, however, Luna states she had previous Baseball experience before she was conscripted along with 149 other children, this also goes to show why she scored 3 of her teams points while Joey, Bengy, and Timmy scored the rest. The argument lasted a boring 3 minutes before Matoro broke up the fight and escorted everyone to their stations. After about 4 Hours, news was delivered to the Spartans about the events on Harvest and they were immediately dispatched to fight the Covenant. Joey was launched on a mission to a Planet called "Eir" in the Kvasir System. His squad included Melinna, Bengy, Luna, Daniel, Denise, Danny, Darnell, and Charlie and 4 other Spartans. Sputnik was assigned to plan out the mission and direct the Spartans, despite his low rank. The reason was most likely due to the urgency of the mission. Imprisoned While in their dropship on the rainy planet Eir, Melinna began to feel extreme fear and started shaking, especially when they passed over the electric blue and sulfur filled Volcano's thinking they would be shot down by Innie's or experience extreme engine failure. Joey comforted Melinna by holding her hand and letting her lean against him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . "Smirk" was the epic one-liner Luna pulled off when Joey and Melinna embraced eachother. Joey told Luna to shut up, but she started laughing which made things worse. After a painfully long wait they finally landed on Eir's muddy surface and began patrolling the area. Suddenly, the rain stopped. Bengy radioed Sputnik and asked him if it was normal for this to occur on Eir but before Sputnik could answer, a firefight broke out. Joey identified the attackers as Insurrectionist' and began firing. He shot about 5 before a bomb exploded and .....TBA Trivia *If you want a story where characters don't constantly die, then get out *This story may experience delays because of other fan works *M̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ my characters are inspired by family and friends *I try to include Science in my stories, but we all know how that works out ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ǝɔuǝᴉɔS